english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (408 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (343 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (315 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (308 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (300 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (297 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (281 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (275 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (274 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (274 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (264 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (259 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (256 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (235 VA titles) (Canadian) #Corey Burton (221 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (216 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (205 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (204 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (204 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (204 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (200 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (177 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (176 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (166 VA titles) (British) #Maurice LaMarche (162 VA titles) (Canadian) #Laura Bailey (158 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (158 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (156 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (154 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (152 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (151 VA titles) (Canadian) #Liam O'Brien (149 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (148 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (148 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (144 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (139 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (136 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (128 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (128 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (127 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (125 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (120 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (118 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (118 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (118 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (116 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (115 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (115 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (114 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (114 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (114 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (114 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (113 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (113 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (112 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (111 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (110 VA titles) (American) † #Bill Farmer (109 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (109 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (108 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (108 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (105 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (104 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (104 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (103 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (102 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (102 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (102 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (102 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (101 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (101 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (97 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (95 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (95 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (95 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (94 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (94 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (94 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (91 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (90 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (90 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (90 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (89 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (87 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (86 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (86 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (84 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (84 VA titles) (American) † #Johnny Yong Bosch (84 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (83 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (82 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (82 VA titles) (British) #April Winchell (81 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (80 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (80 VA titles) (American) #Cole Brown (79 VA titles) (American) † #Colleen Clinkenbeard (79 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (79 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (79 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (79 VA titles) (American)